1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image capturing with portable computing devices and more specifically, the present invention relates to a palmtop stand for image capturing with a palmtop computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable computing devices, such as palmtop computers, have been used for image capturing of various items, such as business cards or the like. The capture of an image with a portable computing device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,441, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,441 discloses a notepad computer having a camera retractably mounted within a cavity of the notepad computer. A housing and a cover of the portable computer define the cavity in which the camera resides.
During operation of the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,441, a user pivots the camera in order to orientate the camera for image capturing. The user ascertains through trial and error, a proper orientation of the camera relative to the image to be captured by the camera.
Copy stands have been developed to improve the capturing of documents using a computing device. These devices tend to be large and non-portable. As such, a need exists for a portable device which allows a user to precisely capture images with a portable computing device.
The present invention is directed to providing a palmtop computer stand which allows for precise image capturing with a portable computing device. The palmtop computer stand allows for precise, repeatable image capturing of objects placed in close proximity to the palmtop computer stand.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for capturing an image is disclosed. The apparatus includes a computing device, an imaging device pivotally coupled with the computing device and a cover also pivotally coupled with the computing device. The imaging device captures an image of an object placed in close proximity to the computing device. The cover pivots from a closed position into a lockable position such that the cover supports the computing device and the imaging device at a fixed location relative to the cover. The cover can hold a lens of the imaging device a fixed distance from a surface upon which the object is placed. The fixed distance of the lens from the surface upon which the object is placed ensures precise image capturing of the object.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus having a computing device, an imaging device pivotally coupled with the computing device, and a cover operably coupled with the computing device, captures an image of an object. An exemplary method comprises moving the cover from a first position to a second position such that the cover supports the computing device and the imaging device a fixed location relative to the cover. The cover can hold a lens of the imaging device is a fixed distance from a surface upon which the object rests. The method can also include orientating the object in close proximity to the apparatus such that the apparatus captures an image of the object. After orientating the object into close proximity with the apparatus, a user captures an image of the object.